


The First of Many

by PUNsexual



Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNsexual/pseuds/PUNsexual
Summary: Mental breakdowns are not fun.Also I'm a slut for angst~
Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878496





	The First of Many

Felicia Glassmist. Age 14. Heiress to the Glassmist wealth and Commondor Metal Industries. Aspiring artist of many crafts. And a lover of all things nature.

She was given everything she ever wanted growing up… everything money could buy at least. The best art supplies, best teachers, best instruments, best cooking ingredients, the best medication, best everything.

But what she wanted most was freedom. Freedom to do as she pleases, to get out of the house by herself without bodyguards or her parents, and without covering her whole body with baggy, overheating clothes. It was maddening.

Don't get her wrong though, she loves her parents dearly. After all they’re allowing her to pursue her dream career as an artist, and they accepted her when she came out to them as genderfluid and later on as lesbian, they were amazing parents!... they were just a bit too protective.

I mean, who wouldn't be protective of their child if the family knew they had an extremely long line of problems and mental illnesses? Her parents don't want her to go through what they suffered as children. Bullied to the point that they nearly committed suicide, forced to continue the family tradition of the men working for the company and women just being reduced to stay-at-home mothers, strict and conforming parents who hated anything seen as abnormal, the list goes on.

They swore to be better parents. They’d protect their child from the evils of the outside world and accept them for who they are. They’d be better; Because they want their child to look up to them with trust and love, not fear and hatred. 

“Sweetheart? It’s mommy… may i come in?” Flea heard her mother ask through the door to her room.

Flea didn't move from under the covers of her queen sized mattress. Burying her face further into the mountain of pillows she has collected for herself to hide in today. She couldn't muster the energy to respond to her mom, but she knew she was going to come in anyway even if she said no. Her parents saw earlier today that she was having what appeared to be another depressive episode, and decided to have a family day of watching comical movies, and doing art together. And for the most part it helped, but this wasn't like her normal depressive episodes. Whenever Flea has an episode, she craves attention, desperately not wanting to be alone. Today however, she practically recoiled whenever someone placed a hand on her shoulder, or even tried to speak to her. It was almost like she wasn't even there. Or perhaps that they weren't there. She zoned out constantly, and had a worrisome expression of emptiness throughout the day.

Fleas ear twitched as she heard her door creek open, followed by her lights being switched on. She soon felt her bed sink down somewhat as her mother sat beside her. There was sweet silence for a moment, but eventually her mother spoke again.

“Honey-” She paused for a moment, not entirely sure on how to continue. “-Your father and I have been rather worried about you today. You’ve been going though a rather troublesome episode today… would you like to talk about it?” She gave a hopeful smile to the pillow mountain currently concealing her daughter.

After a moment the pillow mountain opened up, and Flea lifted herself into a sitting position. She brushed her now messy curly hair out of her face as she looked up to her mother. She opened her mouth to speak, and briefly a flicker of emotion showed on her face. But nothing escaped her mouth, and her neutral expression returned as she cast her eyes to the floor. All she could give her mother was an uncertain shrug.

Her mother sighed, desperately wishing for a way to find out why her precious child was so distraught today. But no matter what she and her husband said or did, Flea would simply shrug them off (quite literally sometimes), or falsely claim that she was fine. Were they being too nosey? Was Flea getting annoyed at their constant worry over her today? Perhaps. So for now, she decided, she would let her daughter be. And when Flea is ready, they will gladly listen to her and comfort her however they can.

So she reluctantly got up from Fleas bed, and made her way to the door. She cast one more glance at the bed as Flea continued to stare emotionlessly at the floor, not appearing to register that her mother was leaving the room.

“When you’re ready to talk to us Flea, we will help you however we can.” And with that, she gently closed the door to Fleas room, and made her way back downstairs to the common area of the mansion. She saw her husband sitting on one of the barstools stationed at the island next to one of their wine cabinets. He was working on his laptop, sending emails to one of his clients about the delay in one of their shipments due to some of the equipment malfunctioning at the factory earlier this week. He was extremely stressed about this, making the tension in their home this week rather uncomfortable. She had been the emotional crutch for most of this week, and it was slowly becoming rather draining. But offering emotional support and comfort was part of the job of being a mother and a wife, and seeing the look of trust and comfort on her family's face was what made it all worth it.

That being said, she was still a bit emotionally drained from today, and she needed to relax. She grabbed one of her favorite red wines from the cabinet and fetched a glass for her and her husband, sensing that he too needed at least a moment of relaxation from this stressful week. He gave her a tired and thankful smile as he finished typing up his email and took a large swig from his wine.

“We should be getting someone to repair the machine by tomorrow, then hopefully this whole mess will finally be over.” He sighed.

“That's good to hear Charles.” 

Charles finished off his glass of wine, then looked to his wife for a moment, giving her a soft loving smile.

“I would’ve gone crazy from this by now if it weren't for you and Felicia, Vanessa.” He chuckled.

Vanessa smiles warmly at him, giving him a brief kiss and then continuing to drink her wine.

There moment of serenity however, was interrupted by a sudden and loud  _ thud _ coming from upstairs. It startled them, and whatever they were planning on saying to each other was forgotten as they strained their ears to listen for another possible-

_ THUD _

They rose from their seats, thoughts of what this sound could be folded their minds. Immediately they became fearful that it was-

_ THUD _

But they knew it couldn't be him. 

_ THUD _

It was coming from Flea's room...

They quickly rushed to her daughters room, skipping steps from the stairs as soon as they heard some very sudden, and very disturbing laughter from their daughter. It echoed through the hallway, the laughter becoming more and more deranged sounding as they got closer to the door. The thuds came to an abrupt stop shortly after the laughter began.

They nearly kicked the door down with how worried they were… and what they saw before them would break the heart of any parent.

Their daughter, curled into a ball on the floor near a wall. A small trickle of blood going down from a cut on her forehead. Tears staining her white muzzle as her laughter disturbingly mixed with emotional wails of sadness.

It took nearly a full hour for her to calm down, the three of them sitting silently together on the floor and holding hands. 

When Flea's monthly online therapist appointment came up, the therapist revealed to them that what Flea went through that day was a mental breakdown due to a sudden spike in anxiety.

That was the first time anything like that ever happened to Flea. Sure she sometimes had small panic attacks when her anxiety got bad, but this… this was on a whole other level. She didn’t want to go through that ever again! The complete detachment from any emotions, the constant dissociating from reality… she even started hallucinating somewhat during that breakdown when she was hitting her head on the wall. 

Why did she do that? Why did pain seem like the only logical way to feel something? Anything.

She never wanted this to happen again. But it would.

That was only the first…

The First of Many.


End file.
